


How They Got Together

by heartbreak_human



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exposed, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, Toast, Wedding Reception, Weddings, pansy's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human
Summary: Draco swore never to tell Harry why exactly he was found in his bed, dick out, and tipsy. Pansy has other plans for him that end with his face painted his least favorite color.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	How They Got Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/gifts), [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Perfectly Valid Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093192) by [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba), [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic). 



Harry and Draco had finally gotten married, around 2 years after that extremely bizarre encounter in Harry's bed, and they couldn't be more relieved. Teddy did, in fact, throw the flowers. He also did it without dumping the basket on an unsuspecting guest's head the way he had done the first time on great uncle Lucius, who worked _very_ hard to avoid staining his expensive white pants with the colorful petals that had accumulated on his seat. Narcissa had a hard time containing her laughter.

Additionally, the priest did not sneeze all over the couple while they were going over their lines. At the wedding, they had both changed the vows so that they wouldn't be expected, and it made the moment _much_ sweeter, and they ended up sobbing all over each other during their first kiss as a married pair.

The formalities were over, the cake was cut, the wedding bouquet had a stasis charm, and Molly had finally stopped crying. It was time for the after-after party. Draco and Harry had decided to host a party for their friends and family over 17, and under 40. Basically, the adults that were wild enough to witness several drunk confessions.

About an hour and a quarter into it is when it all started.

"Attention everyone!" There was a loud clinking sound heard.

Draco looked to where the familiar voice was coming from, and there she stood. Pansy wobbled in her platform heels on the pool table, fishnets torn.

"I've a toast! A bread... an announcement... roll... TOAST!" It was clear she was sloshed, but so was everyone else.

"Get on with it!" Blaise shouted.

"Oh shit! Yeah!" Pansy blinked out of her drunken trance.

"I just wanted to say, Draco honey, I'm so proud you finally got your Potter-Potter-Potter with all of his stupid hair and terrible fashion sense. Wanna know why? Cuz now he doesn't look like a toddler dressed him in the dark!" Pansy lifted the flute, champagne spilling off the sides.

Draco laughed, burying his face in his hands.

"I mean, Slytherin had heard you whine about how you couldn't take it anymore, 'stupid Potter looking so freshly shagged' from the moment he made the quidditch team. Dray baby, you finally got him!" She wobbled to the side, and Harry reached up to steady her while raising his eyebrows at his favorite blonde.

Pansy started to unbuckle her shoes. "We were so surprised you actually followed through on the dare, and look where it got you! I mean, you only went halfway because the other half you spent buggering Harry, but still!"

"Actually, it was me that did the buggering, but yesterday he did some!" Harry spouted, smiling brightly.

Draco was, by now, entirely scarlet, his ears burning.

"I always wondered why you were jerking off in my bed that night," Harry mused, stroking his nonexistent beard. "Well, if it makes you feel any better about that rush of personal information, the first thought I ever had about _you_ was, 'wow, that boy has really light hair! I wonder what it feels like.' back when we met at Madame Malkins."

Draco smiled at his husband, as smitten as ever, but still quite thoroughly embarrassed, and blushing quite a bit.

"Alright Malfoy!" The weasel twins cheered. Everyone joined in, a sea of smiling people all celebrating the idiots who finally realized how long they've loved.

"Has anyone seen Crookshanks?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on instagram, tumblr, and wattpad under the same username, and on twitter @heartbreakhuman  
> *edit* thanks for 69 kudos y'all


End file.
